


Bowties of Love

by SlayerKitty



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerKitty/pseuds/SlayerKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blaine's a recent college grad/out of work actor when Cooper drops a job in his lap: be the new bachelor for a reality show on the LOGO network. He'll get work experience and maybe even fall in love. The only problem is, he finds himself developing feelings for the one of the shows producers, Kurt Hummel, instead of any of the contestants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never actually seen an episode of The Bachelor, but that's basically what this is in an AU of. I used what general knowledge I had of reality shows and the television industry and basically wanked the rest to suit the plot for the fic. If you see something that sounds like it would be implausible, that's probably why.
> 
> Written for the Klaine Big Bang. Art made by the wonderful and talented gleeddicted on tumblr, if you like it, please let her know!

“Number seventy-three: become CEO of LOGO.” 

Kurt turned around at the sound of the voice in his ear.

“God, Sally, you about gave me a heart attack,” Kurt muttered, staring at the secretary. 

“Sorry,” she smiled, handing him a coffee cup filled to the brim with warm coffee. 

“Bless you,” he sighed, taking a sip. She gestured toward his phone, which he’d been looking at and she’d read from over his shoulder. 

“What’s that?” 

Kurt flushed. “Bucket list.” 

“Oh, do I get to see the rest of the goodies?” Sally asked, teasing. 

“No,” Kurt answered her, his cheeks bright red now. 

“Spoil sport,” Sally replied. “I better get back to my desk – I know how you get without your first cup in the morning and the coffee pot was almost empty, so…”

“You’re the best, Sally,” Kurt told her, taking another sip. “Poets will write sonnets about you.” 

“Aww, flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Hummel,” she said, giving him a wave and disappearing back into the hallway. Kurt laughed then picked up his phone, staring at his bucket list again. So many of things on there had yet to be accomplished (and, if he was honest, so many of them were nigh on impossible), and it was kind of depressing. 

Still, this one was attainable and he wasn’t about to let it slip through his fingers. He glanced around his tiny corner office (it was practically a closet) at the LOGO network’s headquarters. He was currently the Executive Assistant to the Development Producer and Kurt had never had a more challenging job. It certainly wasn’t the job he’d expected when he’d come to New York for college years ago. 

He’d graduated high school five years ago with his best friend Rachel Berry, and the two of them had headed immediately for New York. She’d had an acceptance to NYADA and Kurt had an internship for _Vogue_ dot _com_ waiting for him. He’d actually applied for NYADA but wasn’t accepted until later in Rachel’s freshman year. He’d found that he’d loved working at _Vogue_ dot _com_ as much as he loved attending NYADA so he did both. Kurt became the editor’s right hand man, eventually working up to executive assistant. 

If not for that, he probably wouldn’t have the job he had now. Isabelle Wright, the editor, had written him an amazing reference letter once Kurt had told her he felt his interests lay outside a professional career in fashion. The entertainment industry had kind of burned him over the years (yes, he’d gotten into NYADA, and yes, he loved singing and dancing – but the simple fact was there just weren’t parts out there for someone like him), but he knew he still wanted to be a part of it. It only made sense to shift toward television and damned if Kurt didn’t love being involved in the creation of new shows. 

Working for LOGO was a dream come true. 

He leaned back and took another drink of his coffee. The phone on his desk rang shrilly and Kurt nearly dropped the cup. Luckily, the drops of coffee splatter missed his clothes (the arm rest of his chair was not so lucky), and he set the cup down before he could do any more damage. 

“Kurt Hummel,” he said, answering the phone. 

“ _Hummel._ ” Kurt’s eyes widened at his boss’ voice. “ _I’ve got a job for you._ ”

Blaine should have known something was up the moment he answered his brother’s phone call. Cooper never called him up spur of the moment and invited him anywhere. It was always Blaine who was in charge of their relationship, making sure they kept in touch. Cooper was always too busy with work to remember that Blaine existed half the time, so when Cooper had called and said he was in New York and wanted to meet Blaine for lunch he’d jumped at the opportunity, no questions asked.

He and his brother weren’t really close, but Cooper tried hard to relate to Blaine. It was just unlucky that they had a ten year age difference and it made it hard for them to find common ground. Usually it meant that they discussed acting and performing and sometimes that involved Cooper criticizing all of Blaine’s choices, but Blaine loved his brother in spite of all of Cooper’s faults. 

Blaine walked briskly down a busy New York street, enjoying the smell of snow in the air. He’d moved to New York four years ago, just after high school, to attend Tisch. He was a recent graduate and was now “paying his dues” according to Cooper, trying to get any acting job he could. Of course, Cooper’s advice was that Broadway was dead and he should move to LA and get a job on TV show (like Cooper had – he’d started out in a credit rating company commercial and had eventually moved up to a regular role on a soap opera, where his over-the-top acting choices were appreciated). 

Blaine had no desire to be on TV. He didn’t want to struggle to get his emotions across to an audience through a camera lens. He craved that excitement of performing live for them, getting their reactions and playing off them. He lived for that. 

He saw the restaurant Cooper had mentioned and went inside. 

“How many?” the hostess asked. 

“Umm, two, should be under Anderson,” Blaine told her. 

“Right this way, sir. The rest of your party is already seated.” Blaine smiled and followed her through the crowded restaurant. He finally spotted Cooper, who was standing up, smiling and waving him in their direction. His breath caught in his throat as he realized that Cooper wasn’t alone – he was sitting with the most gorgeous man that Blaine had ever seen. 

It took him a moment to realize what was happening, but once he had, well… Blaine got mad.

Kurt could hardly believe he was sitting across a table from Cooper Anderson at a fancy New York restaurant. He was _Cooper Anderson_ , the subject of Kurt’s crush while he was in high school (those credit rating commercials had led to many a masturbatory fantasy if Kurt was honest with himself), and to have the man actually sitting across from him was like a bizarre dream come true.

It would never have happened if not for his boss dumping a project in his lap – not just any project, the project of Kurt’s career. His boss wanted a new reality show idea for the network, something that could compete with the bigger networks and draw ratings. After tinkering around with facts and figures and mounds of research, he’d cautiously suggested a dating show, sort of like the gay version of The Bachelor. His boss had liked it and now here Kurt was, sitting with Cooper, the new host for the show. 

Kurt had been startled to see Cooper’s name up for the part, but had known immediately that he’d choose him. Cooper was engaging and charming and they needed that in a host. Plus, his character on his current show was “lost in the mountains”, meaning he had six weeks off to film a new show. 

However, the casting director had struggled with finding a guy to be their bachelor for lack of a better word. Every guy that had crossed Kurt’s desk had been vetoed for one reason or another, to the point where the casting director had actually yelled at him in front of Cooper (and half the secretary pool of the office, which was mortifying). Cooper had come to the rescue though, saying his brother was a single gay actor who lived in New York. He’d shown Kurt a picture and Kurt had been sold by Blaine’s slicked back hair and honey colored eyes – now they just had to meet with him and convince him to do it. The casting director had stormed off after that, letting Kurt handle this one on his own. He made sure to send her flowers in apology.  
Needless to say, he was taken aback when Cooper’s brother strode over to the table and immediately started yelling. 

“How could you do this, Cooper?” he shouted. “You know how I feel about this!”

“Blainey, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cooper replied, lowering his voice, probably hoping that Blaine would lower his as a result.

“Don’t call me that,” Blaine snapped, indeed dropping his voice. He turned to Kurt and Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise. “Look, I’m sure you’re a nice guy and you’re incredibly attractive, but I can find my own dates. Whatever my brother told you, I’m sorry, but I’m not interested. I detest being set up.” 

Kurt’s mouth fell open and he started to refute Blaine’s words. 

“Actually, I-" he started. 

Blaine cut him off. “Look, I’m sorry; I’m just going to go.” He turned around and left without another word.

“I’ll go get him,” Cooper said, looking worried. “Don’t move.” 

With that, Cooper was moving across the restaurant, leaving Kurt to sit there, shocked by what had just happened.

“Blaine, wait!” Cooper shouted. Blaine walked as fast as he could through the busy street. “Will you stop?” Cooper snapped, grabbing his arm, sounding out of breath.

“How could you, Cooper?” Blaine asked. “I’ve told you, over and over…”

“I know,” Cooper replied. “I got the message. That’s not what this is.” 

“It’s not?” Blaine clarified after a second. 

“No,” Cooper smiled. “It’s about a job for you, squirt.” 

“Cooper, I’m twenty-two years old. Please stop with the nicknames.” 

“You’re my baby brother,” Cooper replied. “I’m biologically incapable of stopping.” 

“You said something about a job?” Blaine said, hope in his voice. 

“I sure did,” Cooper smiled again. “Let’s go try this again, okay?” 

Blaine nodded and Cooper put his arm around Blaine’s shoulders, letting his brother lead him back inside the restaurant. When they approached the table, Blaine felt his face flush in embarrassment. He’d just gone off on this incredibly gorgeous guy who was possibly going to offer him a job, _oh God_. 

“I am so sorry,” Blaine said, reaching his hand out to shake Kurt’s. Kurt put his hand out with a smile. “Blaine Anderson.” 

“Kurt Hummel. It’s okay,” Kurt replied. Blaine almost didn’t want to let Kurt’s hand go – it was amazingly soft. 

“It’s not. I can’t believe I let myself do that,” Blaine refuted. 

“I have a brother too,” Kurt told him. “I know what it’s like to automatically assume the worst.” Blaine let out a chuckle of relief. “So, did Cooper let you know why I’m here?”

“Sort of,” Blaine answered. “Something about a job?”

“He thought you’d be perfect for a new show we’re developing,” Kurt said. Blaine arched an eyebrow at him. Kurt seemed awfully young to be developing a TV show for a network. 

“I guess it can’t hurt to hear you out…” Blaine trailed off. He was Broadway bound – it was his dream – but maybe a pit stop in TV could help him out.

Kurt and Cooper went through the entire spiel – about how Blaine would be their bachelor and would maybe find love, et cetera and Kurt thought they sold it rather well.

“We’re calling it ‘Bowties of Love’. The bachelor will give bowties to the guys he wants to keep.” Kurt finished. “I know it’s cheesy, but we think it’ll hook viewers.” 

He stopped talking and stared at Blaine, waiting for his answer. 

“Absolutely not.”


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine’s refusal to do the show lasted until the end of dinner. Somehow, between Kurt’s enthusiasm and Cooper’s charm, he had found himself somehow talked into the idea. The money was good which Kurt and Cooper had been quick to point out. He could save it away to help with bills and rent while trying to get Broadway jobs. It would also pad his resume and, though it was a long shot, he could actually fall in love with someone. He was doubtful about that last one, but he guessed it could happen. 

“I’ve already got eight guys lined up,” Kurt told him as he paid the bill, wrapping up their discussion. 

“Filming starts Monday,” he said, handing Blaine a contract that would need signing. Blaine promised he’d have it done by then and then shook hands with Kurt a second time. Their eyes met and it was almost like the air became charged. Kurt licked his lips and Blaine couldn’t help but be drawn to look at them, wondering what it would be like to kiss them. 

Cooper came up behind them, booming voice filled with excitement. Kurt jerked back, pulling his hand away as Cooper put an arm around each of them. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”

Monday morning found Blaine standing in front of a veritable mansion, suitcase in hand. He’d just stepped out of the limo sent for him. There were several people running around – Blaine assumed they were part of the crew since they had equipment and radios and earpieces and, in one case, a tray of coffees which was being handed out to various people. Blaine wondered what his chances of getting one himself were, but then figured he was nervous enough so the caffeine probably wasn't a good idea. He was a little lost but decided to go inside and see if he could find anyone who could tell him where he needed to be. 

Blaine went into the main room, staring at the décor. It was gorgeous. He saw Kurt off to one side, talking with people he didn’t know. He must have caught Kurt’s eye because Kurt waved him over. “Blaine, you’re here and early too.” 

“I try,” Blaine mumbled. Kurt introduced him to the men he’d been talking to – Bill, the director, and Gustave, who was apparently going to be Blaine’s personal camera man. 

“So basically, for now, we’re going to get shots of you unpacking and maybe walking the grounds a little,” Bill explained. “Then we’re going to get some shots of the guys as they arrive – you can do whatever you want as long as none of the guys see you and you don’t interrupt filming.” 

Blaine nodded, tightening his grip on his suitcase. He had a few more bags in the car and he need to get those too. 

“We’ll send someone from hair and makeup over in a few minutes,” Bill continued. “And then we’ll begin.” 

Kurt gave him an encouraging smile as Bill walked off to talk to someone else. “Nervous?” he asked. 

“Yes and no,” Blaine answered. “I honestly didn’t expect to see you here. Aren’t you a little hands on for a development producer?” 

Kurt let out a little laugh. “Technically, I’m the Executive Assistant to a development producer, but this show is my shot at a promotion. I’ve managed to clear my desk so I can oversee filming. Nothing is getting in the way of me getting this job.” 

“Good luck,” Blaine told him. “I hope it does well then.” 

Kurt nodded. 

“Hi, Blaine, I’m Cindy,” a perky blonde said, approaching them. “I’m going to be doing your hair and your makeup.” 

“Okay,” Blaine replied, giving Kurt a little wave as he was led away. She eyed his hair critically as they went to one of the rooms upstairs. 

“Have you ever considered not gelling your hair?”

Blaine sighed and hoped she knew what she was doing.

Hair and makeup only took a few minutes and Blaine knew she’d done well by the expression on Kurt’s face when he came back. 

“Your hair is _curly_ ,” Kurt practically gasped. 

“Cindy apparently knows how to get it cooperate,” Blaine replied. “I never can, hence the gel.” 

“It looks good,” Kurt told him. He reached out a hand and Blaine’s breath caught in his throat as Kurt gently touched one of the curls artfully draped over his forehead. 

“All right, let’s get this show on the road,” Bill said, coming back over. 

Filming was weird. Bill said “action” and Blaine had to try to pretend there weren’t cameras filming him as he walked from the car into the house and then up the stairs. Then he was filmed unpacking his clothes, with the instruction to “look deep in thought”. 

He was glad when it was over and he was able to escape from everyone for lunch.

Kurt was grinning from ear to ear when Cooper arrived from hair and makeup, wearing a suit and looking absolutely devastating. He was going to have the best looking brothers in primetime on his show. 

“How’s it going so far?” Cooper asked. 

“It’s good,” Kurt replied. “Blaine’s a little nervous I think, but it works on camera well.” 

“Wait until the two of us are on together – it’ll be magic,” Cooper promised. Kurt didn’t doubt that – they were both incredibly attractive and charismatic. Cindy had done wonders for Blaine and it was shocking how much a change in his hairstyle had made him go from adorably good looking to sexy as hell. 

“So we’ve decided to go ahead and confirm that you guys are related – there’s really no way for us to hide that information,” Kurt told him. “And we think it’ll help with ratings and make Blaine even more relatable.” Cooper nodded. “The guys are going to arrive any time now and Blaine’s in another part of the house while they’re filming. Then tonight we’re going to have the meet-and-greet ceremony, which you’ll be hosting.” 

Cooper grinned his mega-watt smile and Kurt went a little weak in the knees. He wasn’t sure which Anderson brother was going to do him in first.

Blaine was just coming back from the pool, towel around his waist and water still dripping on his skin when he ran into Kurt. Gustave was on his heels, because even though Blaine had been “freed from filming”, that meant Gustave was still required to follow him around and film things. 

Kurt’s cheeks turned pink as he stared at Blaine and Blaine felt a little self-conscious. “I was down at the pool,” was all he could think of to say. 

“I see that,” Kurt murmured. “Meet-and-greet ceremony starts in an hour, followed by dinner.” Blaine nodded. “I’ll send Cindy up.” 

Blaine chose a black suit and Cindy went to work on his hair. He tied his bowtie around his neck (pretty much the only wardrobe staple he told would be required given the title of the show; Blaine was thankful he owned tons of them) and looked at himself in the mirror. 

“You look amazing,” Cindy gushed. “Those boys won’t know what hit ‘em.” 

“Let’s hope,” Blaine smiled and then headed for the door.

Kurt stood on the sidelines, watching as Cooper filmed his speech, the eight guys settled on furniture around him. Cooper himself stood in front of a fireplace, complete with roaring fire. 

“And now, I present to you, Blaine Anderson.” 

Blaine walked in when Cooper called his name and a murmur went through the group. Kurt smiled, hoping that translated well to TV. 

“Let the introductions begin!” Cooper continued, pointing at several of the guys.

Blaine tried to be relaxed and open when meeting the guys they’d picked but it was difficult. He hated being set up. It felt like he was being put on the spot, like he had no say in the decision – and he often felt like he disappointed whoever was playing matchmaker when it inevitably didn’t work out. 

This was a million times worse than that. 

The first two that he met were Evan and Aaron, twins from Minnesota. Then Nick from Texas and Jeff from California. Eli was from Maine and Adam from someplace in England that Blaine forgot the moment Adam said it, because he was distracted by his amazing accent. Chandler was from Ohio, and so was the last guy. 

“Sebastian Smythe,” Blaine heard him say. He looked up, startled. 

“Oh, my God,” Blaine exclaimed, reaching out and hugging Sebastian. Sebastian laughed. 

“Long time, no see, killer,” he said. Blaine blushed, pulling away. He was immediately taken back six years ago, to when Sebastian had transferred to Dalton Academy their junior year of high school. Sebastian had always wanted more out of their relationship back then, but Blaine had never been interested. 

“I can’t believe this,” Blaine replied. 

“Cut!” the director called. Blaine turned to see Bill and Kurt standing there. 

“You two know each other?” Kurt asked. 

“Yeah,” Blaine answered. “We went to high school together.” Kurt and Bill seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes and then Bill shrugged. 

“Okay,” Kurt told them. “It’s a twist the audience won’t see coming.” He stepped back out of the frame and Bill called out again. 

Cooper smiled into the camera. “Well, how about that? Small world, isn’t it Blaine?”

“I guess it is,” Blaine agreed. 

“Now that the guys and Blaine have officially met, they’ll be getting to know each other over the next few weeks. With luck and lady Fate on our side, Blaine will choose one lucky guy to propose to at the end of our time together here. That lucky guy will go on to win a million dollars. If Blaine is lucky enough to find love, he and his dream man will get a televised wedding special this summer. Make sure to join us next week, on Bowties of Love.”

Dinner was decidedly less formal, everyone electing to go upstairs and change before coming back down to eat. When Blaine came back down, the kitchen was full, the guys all milling around and talking, clearly waiting for him. The cameras were rolling in full force, making him feel even more self-conscious. The room quieted down the moment he walked in, all eyes on him. 

“Hi,” he said softly, not sure what else to do. 

“So, killer,” Sebastian spoke up, moving next to Blaine and putting an arm around him. “We were just discussing what we should do for dinner.” 

“Whatever’s fine with me,” Blaine replied. “Everyone should just have what they want.” 

That seemed enough to send the room into activity, Blaine scoping out the fridge and deciding that a salad with trimmings sounded good. He set about making it while the guys all seemed bent on getting his attention, asking him questions. 

He finished his salad and the questions (his favorite color, favorite food, favorite music and so on), sitting down at the large table. The others joined him slowly as their meals were ready. Sebastian ended up on his left and Adam on his right. The twins were at one end of the table and Nick and Jeff at the other, with Chandler and Eli across from him. 

Blaine took that time to observe the interactions around him. The twins talked quietly but intently with each other, occasionally looking at Blaine or commenting when the conversation required it. Nick and Jeff seemed lost in their own little world, barely speaking to anyone but each other. Chandler couldn’t sit still and Eli managed to dominate the conversation with his passion for lighthouses. 

“Blaine,” Adam finally interrupted Eli. “Why don’t you tell us what you’re looking for in a guy?” 

The conversation stopped and once again all eyes were on him. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and then looked down. He hated this – this was one of the things he hated most about being set up – trying to figure out if there was anything in common with a guy that was supposedly “perfect” for him.

“I guess I want someone who’s honest and caring,” he began. “Someone who can make me laugh and who loves to sing. Someone who’ll understand that performing is a big part of who I am and that my dream is to be on Broadway and how that would affect our life together. Someone kind and brave, unafraid to stand out.” 

“And what about looks?” Chandler asked. Blaine could tell it was something he was worried about. It wasn’t that Chandler was unattractive, but he wasn’t what society would refer to as conventionally good looking. 

“Looks don’t matter,” Blaine replied. “It’s cliché but it’s true – what matters is who a person is, not what they look like.” 

There were more questions like that throughout the meal and Blaine was extremely thankful when the meal was finally over and he could escape to his room. His head hit the pillow and he groaned. 

He was going to have to do it all again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt walked through the house the next morning. Most of the crew and himself were stationed at a nearby hotel and they drove over in groups together. He was one of the first ones to arrive and it seemed that most members of the house were still sleeping. He headed for the kitchen to see who was awake and stopped short in the doorway. Bill was filming; Cooper and Blaine were seated at the kitchen table and it looked like they were getting Blaine’s interview done first. 

Kurt stayed where he was, listening. He told himself that it was for the good of the show, because the outcome of the show affected his job and he needed this show do well. He swallowed back the idea that maybe it was because he really wanted to hear what Blaine had to say. Cooper was taking him through the ropes, getting Blaine to talk about his childhood and how he’d been gay bashed as a teen (Kurt had had to muffled actual tears at that point, because Blaine himself had gotten emotional), and onto his love of performing. 

“And what made you want to do something like this show?” Cooper asked. 

“I’m not really sure,” Blaine replied. “Honestly, I hate being set up. My friends and family all know by now that I don’t like and have stopped doing it. When I was approached about the show, I just… I just decided ‘what the hell’ and here I am.” 

“And cut!” Bill called. “Okay, wardrobe change please, and then we’ll do post Meet and Greet interview questions.” 

Kurt watched as Blaine was pulled over into the corner of the room, where Cindy was standing with a different colored polo and bowtie. Bill came over to discuss filming with him and Kurt only half listened to him, distracted by the fact the Blaine was changing in the corner. He continued looking as Blaine lifted the shirt over his head (even though he knew he probably should look away) and tried not to blush at how amazing Blaine was shirtless. Blaine pulled the new polo on over his head and took the bowtie from Cindy, tying it with deft fingers. 

Blaine took his place across from Cooper again, and the interview began again. “So what do you think about the guys so far?”

“Well, they’re all nice and friendly, from what I can tell. I’m not sure if I’ve got anything in common with some of them, but we’ll see how it goes.” 

“Were there any that caught your eye?” Blaine blushed and his eyes suddenly locked on Kurt’s. Kurt knew he should look away but he couldn’t, Blaine’s gaze was so intense. Finally, Blaine answered. 

“Maybe one or two,” he hedged. 

Cooper laughed. “Care to let the viewers at home know which ones?”

“Well, Eli seems nice and Adam’s accent is amazing,” he stammered out. 

“And it seems you already know Sebastian?”

“Yeah.” Blaine laughed. “We went to high school together – which is crazy, because I never expected to run into him in a situation like this.” 

“Did you guys date in high school?”

“No,” Blaine told Cooper. “But we were good friends. I guess now we’ll see if there’s more than just friendship there.” 

“I guess we will.” Cooper smiled at the camera, and Bill cut the scene. 

Blaine’s eyes met Kurt’s again and Kurt forced himself to turn away. He didn’t like where his thoughts kept going where Blaine was concerned. Just because the guy seemed perfect, amazing and gorgeous, did not mean that Kurt was going to risk his entire professional career over him.

Blaine spent the next few days trying to get used cameras constantly being on him. Every interaction, every thought, every moment was recording for potential use. He dined with the guys every night but it was hard to get to know them in such a forum – everyone talked over everyone else and they all seemed to outdo each other in a bid for his attention. Except Sebastian, it seemed. He was Blaine’s respite during the craziness – someone he could talk to and have fun with. There was no pressure with him, though Blaine wasn’t sure his feelings for Sebastian went any farther than friendship. 

Finally, the day of their first “group date” arrived. They’d be going for a horseback ride across the property and a picnic if the weather cooperated. Blaine wasn’t looking forward to it – he hadn’t ridden a horse in years. Still, everyone met down at the stables an hour before lunch to be saddled up. There was a trainer who was going to ride with them all and they had a medic on standby. 

The ride was nice, once Blaine got used to being in the saddle again. He watched the others, not talking much. He could see that Nick and Jeff were riding near each other once again, laughing and talking. It was nice to see some of the guys actually getting along instead of being at each other’s throats, the way he’d always imagined shows like this were. After all, it was a competition. 

Sebastian stayed by his side for most of the ride, the two of them sharing old stories. It was clear that everyone was enjoying finding out about Blaine (especially that time he serenaded a guy in the Gap) but Blaine thought he detected some jealousy from Eli and Chandler. He couldn’t help it – it was nice knowing someone and easy to fall back into the friendship they’d had in school. 

A couple of times he thought he caught Kurt’s gaze where he was riding along in the truck with the director and the film crew but he tried not to let a reaction show since the entire ride was being filmed. They finally pulled to a stop in a big meadow on the property, tying the horses off to a nearby fence. The crew unloaded things from the truck and they all sat down for a picnic lunch, the cameras rolling. 

They dived into a lunch of sandwiches and fruits, making small talk. Blaine felt like he was on the spot again (he pretty much was), with everyone wanting to know all about him again. He talked about his brother this time – things Cooper and he used to get up to as kids and how much performing was in their blood. 

That conversation segued into Broadway and Blaine’s dream roles (Fiyero from _Wicked_ was definitely one, Link from _Hairspray_ was another). 

“Grape?” Sebastian asked when there was a lull. Blaine felt the corner of his mouth crook up, remembering when they were in high school and they would have competitions to see who could catch the most grapes in their mouths (Blaine always, _always_ came in second to Wes, much to his chagrin). He grinned and Sebastian chuckled, tossing the grape. Blaine moved fast and caught it in his mouth, chewing it and laughing. The other guys had gone quiet and Blaine knew they were watching. He tossed a grape at Sebastian and Sebastian caught it. Blaine applauded. 

Suddenly all the guys seemed to want to try it and there were grapes flying everywhere. Breathless with laughter, Blaine couldn’t help but catch Kurt staring at him out of the corner of his eye. His gaze was dark and intense.

“Come on, Blaine!” Sebastian called, getting Blaine’s attention. Kurt turned away, pointedly not looking at Blaine. 

He frowned, wondering if it was something he’d done. Had he upset Kurt somehow? Blaine hoped not. This show was Kurt’s baby and he wanted it to do well and make Kurt proud. Hopefully he’d get a chance to talk to Kurt about it later. 

They wrapped up, heading back to the house on the horses. Everyone was a little louder, a little more rowdy as they headed back. Maybe that’s why it happened or how it happened without anyone being able to stop it – as they approached the barn, something spooked Chandler’s horse and it took off at a gallop, tossing Chandler to the ground in a heap. The medics and the crew were on him in a second, someone from the barn running out to track down the horse. 

Blaine dismounted, watching as they worked on Chandler. 

The rest of the guys joined him and they watched, waiting to see if Chandler was okay. Chandler sat up after a moment, groaning. 

Blaine let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as they helped him up and loaded him into the truck. Kurt walked over to where they were standing. “He’s fine, just had the wind knocked out of him. He’s going to go lie down until the bowtie ceremony tonight.” 

Blaine nodded. 

“Well maybe if he didn’t ride like a girl,” Evan chuckled behind him. Blaine stiffened with anger and he was glad to see that no one else laughed. 

“That’s enough,” Kurt snapped and Blaine looked at him, startled. “I don’t even know where to start with how incredibly offensive that comment was.” He looked at Blaine. “When you’re done putting up your horse, come up to the house and find me. We’re going to meet to discuss eliminations before dinner.”

Blaine nodded as Kurt turned to walk off. He watched Kurt head back to the house, trying not to stare at his swaying hips. Evan’s laugh caught his attention again and Blaine finally looked away from Kurt to stare at Evan. 

Tonight’s elimination would not be a hard choice. He already knew who was going home.

Blaine wasted no time finding Kurt and Bill when he went inside. They pulled him into a side room, shutting the door. Cooper joined them and Kurt speed dialed a few of the other producers on the project, so they could all discuss the eliminations. Kurt had told him this would be how it would go – Blaine was just hopeful that they wouldn’t try to fight his decision. Evan needed to go. 

Luck was on Blaine’s side and they were fine with sending Evan home. Kurt had even firmly supported Blaine’s decision, surprising him a little with how for Evan’s departure he was. 

The meeting wrapped up and Blaine grabbed at the chance to ask Kurt about the look from earlier. “Hey, Kurt?”

“Yeah?” Kurt replied, hanging back as the room cleared out.

“I just wanted to talk to you for a moment,” Blaine said. Kurt’s eyes were looking everywhere but right at Blaine and the sinking feeling from earlier was back. He had upset Kurt somehow. “I was just wondering – did I do something to make you mad at me?”

Kurt glanced at him, startled. “No,” he murmured. “Why would you think that?”

“You were just giving me this look earlier…” Blaine trailed off, feeling silly. Of course he’d just read too much into it – that was the story of his life, basically. “I’m sorry, it’s stupid. I’ll see you at the ceremony.” 

He brushed passed Kurt and tried not to think about how his breath caught in his chest or his arm tingled as he did so.

Kurt stood there for a moment, stunned by the hurt look in Blaine’s eyes. He’d been trying so hard to keep himself professional and not act on the feelings he had whenever Blaine was around. He hadn’t realized that Blaine would pick up on it and think Kurt was angry at him. It would probably be for the best to let him continue thinking that but Kurt couldn’t. He dashed out into the hall. 

“Blaine, wait,” he called. Blaine turned around, looking surprised. Kurt put a hand on his arm once he was close enough and took a deep breath. This attraction to Blaine had blindsided him and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. “I’m not mad at you, honest. I’m just trying to keep my distance for the show.”

Blaine let out a sigh. “Good,” he replied. “I think I’d done something… and I just… didn’t want to do anything that would upset or ruin the show. I know how much it means to you.” 

“You didn’t,” Kurt promised, staring into Blaine’s eyes. He felt breathless. They stood there, looking at each other until someone cleared their throat. Kurt jumped, his cheeks flushing. 

Gustave was at the top of the stairs, smirking at them. Kurt took a step back from Blaine, ignoring the empty way his hand felt now that he was no longer touching Blaine’s arm. 

“Bill wants some shots of Blaine putting on his tux for tonight,” Gustave said. Blaine nodded and gave Kurt a searching glance. 

“I’ll see you at the ceremony.” 

“See you then,” Blaine murmured, turning and walking away with Gustave on his heels.

Kurt stood in the back of the room, out of view of the cameras as the bowtie ceremony began. Blaine was in the center of the room, standing next to Cooper as Cooper talking about each of the men and their “week” together. Blaine looked amazing in his tux, his hair slicked back but with some volume. He looked like a movie star from the fifties or something. Kurt tried not to stare at Blaine, but he was finding it difficult. 

Finally, the ceremony started and Blaine called the guys up one at a time, offering them a bowtie and a kiss on the cheek. When Chandler approached him, walking stiffly from his earlier fall, Blaine smiled brightly at him.   
“How are you feeling?” Blaine asked. Kurt tried not to go weak in the knees. It would be very bad form if he swooned. 

“Better now,” Chandler replied, sounding coy. Blaine lifted a bowtie from the silver tray on the side table and lifted his arms up, fastening it around Chandler’s neck. They were using clip-ons – something Kurt had decided on because it would take too long for Blaine to tie ties for all the guys. Blaine kissed Chandler on the cheek and Kurt ignored the pang in his stomach. 

The ceremony continued, until all the bowties were distributed. “Evan,” Blaine said as Evan moved toward him. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think we’d be right for each other.” 

Evan frowned but nodded. Blaine patted him on the back and then Evan left the room to go upstairs and “pack.” In truth, he’d be going to the nearby hotel to stay with the rest of the crew. He was under contract that he couldn’t talk about the show or what they were doing, but Kurt wanted to keep an eye on all the contestants so nothing leaked before it should. 

“And that concludes our ceremony this week,” Cooper finished. “Tune in next week for Blaine’s next group date with the guys – it promises unexpected things.” Cooper smiled. “Until next time, this has been _Bowties of Love_.”


	4. Chapter 4

“And how did you decide that it was Evan you wanted to send home?” Cooper asked. 

Blaine shifted in his chair. “Well, honestly, we never really connected. I mean, he was attractive, sure, but we didn’t seem to have that many common interests.”

Cooper nodded. “Is that the only reason?” 

“There was also an incident that upset a lot of us here – on the way back from horseback riding Chandler got thrown by his horse. Evan made some comments that didn’t sit right with me. I can’t fall in love with someone who’s going to treat others that way.” 

“Of the guys left, is there anyone you’re particularly leaning toward?” Blaine shifted under Cooper’s intense gaze. He could feel Kurt’s eyes on him from the doorway and he panicked about what to say.

“Maybe,” he finally murmured. “But it’s too early to tell.” He glanced at Kurt over Cooper’s shoulder and then back down at his hands. He was so screwed. Kurt was not an option and he needed to get his act together.

Blaine escaped as soon as he could, leaving the rest of the guys to their interviews. He wandered into the main room and marveled at the large TV. He went over to the DVD collection and ran his finger along the spines of the cases, pulling out an old favorite. He slipped it into the player and turned it on, glad for the momentary peace and quiet. He had no idea when the crew would be back to get him for the second group date that afternoon. 

The last few days had been pretty good – just him and the guys hanging out around the house before filming resumed. Thrown by his brother’s elimination, Aaron seemed to have stepped up his game a little. He was suddenly everywhere Blaine was, trying to make small talk. Unfortunately, as with Evan, Blaine didn’t think he had anything in common with Aaron and a lot of the times Aaron seemed kind of uncomfortable around him, though Blaine wasn’t sure why that was. 

He settled back, watching the movie, smiling as the first song came on. 

“Oh, I love this one,” Kurt said quietly from the doorway. “It’s a classic.” 

“It is,” Blaine replied softly. “You could… join me?” 

Kurt looked torn for a moment but then strode across the room, taking a seat on the same sofa as Blaine. They watched the movie silently and even though there was at least a foot or more of space between them, Blaine swore he could feel Kurt breathing. 

“Filming going okay?” he asked, looking for a reason to break the silence. 

“Oh, um, yeah,” Kurt answered, seeming startled. “We’re done with the interviews. We’ll be filming the next group date this afternoon.” 

“Okay,” Blaine said. “Where are we going?”

Kurt watched as Blaine slipped on his ice skates and looked around the empty Bryant Park rink. They were lucky that it was still cold enough to skate and they’d been able to book the rink at such short notice. The other guys were slowly clambering down onto the benches, skates in hand. Some of them were eying the ice warily. Kurt wondered how many of them would fall and tried to stifle a giggle. 

He was glad he wasn’t going to be doing it – he couldn’t imagine trying to skate. He’d only been a few times with his friends back in high school. They’d skated on the Auglaize River during the winter months, but after falling several times he’d been more content to wear a cute outfit and sit on the sidelines, sipping coffee and watching his friends have a good time. Occasionally he’d dreamed about finding someone, a boy who wouldn’t be too scared to take his hand and lead him across the ice. Still, it was Ohio and he was so young – he hadn’t found anyone worth dating until he’d come to New York. 

Even then his dating history was spotty – maybe Kurt was just too picky, but none of the men he’d dated had ever made it past the third date. He was pretty sure he was in the running for oldest gay male virgin, but he didn’t care most of the time. He had his friends and a good job that was leading toward a promising career. Or well, he hadn’t cared. 

Then he’d met Blaine and suddenly everything had turned on its head. He wanted Blaine and had a feeling that with time, Blaine could possibly be it for him. Every tidbit that Kurt uncovered about him only made him like Blaine a little more. Blaine was also drop dead gorgeous and Kurt was undeniably attracted to him. It just figured that he was the star of their new show and completely off limits. 

That was thing, Kurt mused as he watched Blaine and the others take the ice, teasing and cat-calling each other. He wanted this show to do well. He wanted Blaine to find someone and fall in love. 

He just didn’t like the pang in his chest whenever he thought about it.

Blaine slid onto the ice with ease, spinning joyously as he went around the rink. The others were getting their feet under them and starting to skate around by the time that Blaine had made a lap. Sebastian was on his heels as soon as he could manage it and Blaine laughed when Sebastian took his hand and spun him around.

The music blasted from the speakers around the rink and Blaine lost himself to it, dancing and sometimes even singing along. He was only mildly aware of the film crew putting out mats in the middle of the rink so they could be out on the ice and film them. He paused, watching Kurt make his way out to the center of the rink to hand the camera crew something when it happened. Kurt’s feet went out from under him and he landed on his ass.   
Blaine chuckled, sliding to a stop in front of him. 

“Some of us aren’t capable of re-enacting Disney on Ice, Blaine,” Kurt sniffed in mock offense. Blaine laughed again and reached out a hand to pull him up. “Oh, I think I’ll be feeling that later.” 

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked, concerned. 

“Fine,” Kurt said. “I’ll have the medic check me out to be sure.” Blaine nodded. “Thanks,” Kurt whispered and Blaine’s attention was caught by the fact they were still holding onto each other. Kurt took a step back, like he was startled and nearly fell again. Blaine caught him by the arm just in time. 

“I am no good with ice,” Kurt moaned. 

“I’ll give that to the guys,” Blaine offered, gesturing to the piece of equipment in Kurt’s hand – it was a wonder he’d managed to hold onto it. “You go sit.” 

Kurt smiled at him gratefully after a moment and Blaine delivered the part before rejoining the others.

After a few minutes, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Chandler was sitting on one of the benches, talking animatedly with Kurt. 

Kurt looked amused and Blaine caught his gaze, smiling a little. Kurt blushed, looking like he got caught doing something wrong and said something to Chandler before walking off to speak with Bill. Blaine turned and watched the other guys having fun and wondered why Chandler wasn’t out there with them. 

He frowned – he’d been pretty sure before the date that he was going to send Aaron home, but now he wasn’t so sure.

Interviews were done again after dinner, Cooper taking them into the “ceremony room” this time. Blaine sank into the couch and crossed one leg over the other. 

“So, Blaine,” Cooper began, “how was the date today?”

“We had so much fun,” Blaine enthused. “I’ve loved ice skating since I was a kid.”

“And has it put you any closer to deciding which of the guys are going home this week?” 

“I’m torn,” Blaine admitted. “I thought I knew but then I saw how some of the guys were today and now I’m not sure.”

“Oooh, you have to give us more than that to go on,” Cooper insisted, looking interested (actually interested, unlike the fake acting interested that he normally did). 

Blaine laughed. “You’ll see at the bowtie ceremony.”

“Gentlemen,” Cooper said in a deeply serious voice. Kurt was pretty sure that he worked on it religiously to get it to sound that way. “We are gathered here yet again, to see which of you is heading home and which of you are still in the running for Blaine Anderson’s heart.” 

Kurt saw Blaine shift a little, obviously still uncomfortable with the idea that he was supposed to be falling in love with one of the guys in the room. 

“Have you made your decision?” Cooper asked Blaine. 

“I have,” Blaine replied. “It was a tough decision this time. Before we went on our date, I thought I knew who I was going to send home, but afterward I realized I wasn’t so sure.” 

Blaine looked up at Kurt and their eyes locked. Little butterflies took up root in his stomach and he looked away, thinking instead about how Blaine had come into the elimination meeting and had insisted that Chandler be the one sent home. 

Kurt had been surprised by that – he’d really thought Blaine would choose Aaron or Adam, since nothing had really seemed to develop on that front (from what Kurt could tell anyway). The producers had even pushed back, wanted one of the others to leave instead.

Blaine had been firm though and Kurt had managed to talk the producers around. 

Chandler would indeed be the one going home. 

Blaine went through the room, calling up each guy and offering them a bowtie. He put it on them and then kissed them all on the cheek. Kurt’s heart ached with each press of Blaine’s lips, longing for something he knew he couldn’t have.

Chandler was the last one called up and to Kurt’s surprise there were actual tears on Chandler’s cheeks. Blaine pulled him into a hug. “You’re a great guy, Chandler,” Blaine murmured just loud enough for Kurt to hear. “You’re just not the guy for me.” 

Chandler took a step back and nodded, leaving the room. Cooper began talking again, giving his spiel about turning in for the following week and Kurt tried to pretend Blaine wasn’t staring at him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Group date number three was at a karaoke bar. When Bill and Kurt had announced it at breakfast that morning, Blaine had actually shouted with excitement. He loved performing and he’d missed it since filming had begun. They were coming to the end of their second week, they were down two guys so far, and Blaine wasn’t sure who he was sending home this time. 

Aaron was at the top of his list at the moment. It was weird – since Chandler had gone, Aaron had found excuses to end up alone with Blaine, touching him casually and just giving off an undertone that made Blaine uncomfortable. He thought he might be overreacting though; Aaron hadn’t actually done anything that Blaine considered out of line. 

He was beside himself as they headed into the city, to a karaoke bar that Kurt used to perform at in college. Blaine was already excited but finding out that tidbit of knowledge (he’d overheard Bill and Kurt discussing it), just made it even more amazing. He was finally going to find out more about Kurt – something personal. Their relationship often felt unbalanced on Blaine’s end – Kurt knew so much about him because of the nature of the show and he really didn’t know anything about Kurt. 

He knew the important things though – that Kurt was smart and funny and kind with gorgeous eyes and legs that went on for miles… Blaine shook his head, trying to clear all thoughts of Kurt from his brain as the limo cruised through the streets of New York City. Kurt was waiting when the limo pulled up, opening the door instead of the driver. He had a clipboard in his hands and looked stressed. 

“Okay, everyone out,” he said. The guys slid out one by one, Blaine exiting the vehicle last. “Inside, let’s go.” 

They walked into the dimly lit bar and Blaine grinned, seeing a piano across the room next to the stage. Bill joined them once they were inside. The bar was deserted but Blaine figured they wanted it that way. 

“Okay, this is how it’s going to go,” Bill began. “Everyone is going to sing once – including you, Blaine.” Blaine nodded. He’d wondered if he’d actually get to sing, since the guys were supposed to be impressing him with their performance skills. 

“This is a list of all the songs we were able to get the rights to,” Kurt added, holding out the clipboard. “Search the list, pick a song and let Pascal over there,” Kurt pointed to a guy over near the bar that waved, “know what you want to sing. He’ll play it for you.” 

“We need to do some work with the lighting, so make yourselves comfortable, order a drink, and we’ll get started in a few,” Bill added. “Oh, and we will have an audience – they’ll be letting them in just before filming.” 

There was a mad scramble for the clipboard, Jeff and Nick nearly knocking each other out of the way in a fit of giggles for it. 

Kurt followed after Bill as Blaine watched. He supposed he should join the other guys and find a song, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Kurt. Kurt must have sensed his stare, because he glanced up and their eyes locked. Blaine’s breath hitched and then Kurt was gesturing him over with the crook of his finger.

He swallowed hard and moved across the bar to where Kurt was standing with Bill. “What’s up?”

“We need someone to get up and sing something so we can get the lighting right,” Kurt said. “I figured you might want to go twice.” 

Blaine grinned. “Absolutely,” he agreed and then he had an idea. “But only if you sing with me.”

“What?” Kurt replied. “This isn’t about me, Blaine.” 

“So?” Blaine countered. “I heard you tell Bill you used to sing here.” 

Kurt’s cheeks flushed. “It’s been a long time since I performed.”

“Don’t you miss it?” Blaine encouraged. “Come on…”

“Oh… fine,” Kurt muttered. Blaine bounced on his toes, grinning. 

“And I know just the song.”

Kurt bit his lip as he took the stage alongside Blaine. Blaine whispered something to Pascal, who nodded and then Blaine moved up to the microphone next to Kurt’s. Blaine hadn’t told him what song it was (“You’ll know it, I promise”) and Kurt’s heart beat a little faster as he saw the other guys and even some of the crew were watching them now. Pascal began to play and Kurt shot Blaine an incredulous look as he recognized the song.

It was “We’ve Got Tonight,” and Kurt couldn’t believe the song choice. Was Blaine really picking out a song about a one night stand to sing with him?

Blaine was staring at him, a smile playing on the edge of his lips. His eyes were like warm honey and Kurt lost himself for a second, forgetting for a moment that Blaine wasn’t really singing to him. He let himself enjoy the moment of being serenaded by an amazing guy. 

Kurt came in on cue, trying not to let it show how much the lyrics of the song and Blaine’s amber eyes were getting under his skin. It was enough to make him think about what ifs and maybes and that was dangerous.   
Their voices joined together and Kurt tried really hard not to make it sound like he was pleading with Blaine while he sang – they couldn’t be anything more than friends. They were working on the show together – there were contracts and legalities and _Kurt’s job_ to think about, all which seemed to go right out the window when Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes. 

He couldn’t help it – it was like the entire room disappeared when Blaine looked at him – like it was just them, singing to each other and the outside world didn’t matter. 

The song wound down, their voices soft and slow as it came to a close. There was a silence and then the guys and the crew all burst into applause. Kurt blushed to the roots of his hair and fumbled with the microphone, getting off the stage as fast as he could. He could feel Blaine’s eyes on him, but he didn’t look back.

Blaine could hardly pay attention the rest of the night. Cooper played up his host role, introducing the guys and getting the audience riled up for them. Blaine tried to make sure to participate and clap at all the right place, but mostly he found himself thinking about Kurt, their duet, and the look in Kurt’s eyes when they sang.   
It was time he stopped fighting it – he was falling for Kurt and falling hard and he had no idea what to do about it. 

Sebastian stepped down from the stage among whistles and cheers from the crowd, having just sang a very suggestive version of “Glad You Came,” a song they’d done in high school during a competition. Sebastian met Blaine’s gaze and wriggled his eyebrows at him, making Blaine laugh. 

“Next up is Aaron,” Cooper announced. “Everyone give Aaron a hand.” 

Aaron got up, heading for the stage, shaking his head. He said something to Cooper who shrugged and then he spoke into the microphone. “I’m sorry, but I think this is stupid. I can’t sing and I’m not about to start now.” 

A murmur went through the crowd and Blaine sighed. 

Well, at least he knew who he was going to send home.

Kurt almost left the club – he’d had his coat on, was at the door, and then he’d stopped. He couldn’t run away from this – he was better than that. He was a Hummel. So what if he had feelings for Blaine – he couldn’t let them get in the way of his job. He’d slid his coat off and taken up at a place in the back, out of the way. 

He’d almost interfered when Aaron had refused to sing (after all, the others had already gone and it was only fair), but Bill had gestured to keep rolling. Kurt supposed it would make for good TV, if nothing else. 

Then it was time for Blaine to take the stage – a real performance this time, for the cameras. He didn’t look nervous at all. He said something Pascal, who got up and Blaine slid onto the piano bench. Kurt’s breath caught in this throat – he had no idea what Blaine was going to do. 

Blaine began to play, a familiar song from Kurt’s high school days, only this time he’d slowed it down and made it into a ballad.

Blaine found him in the crowd and their eyes locked. Kurt felt breathless, as he often did around Blaine, especially because of the suggestive song lyrics (though the song came over like a love song). His cheeks turned pink and his mouth fell open just a little. Blaine smirked and Kurt knew this performance was just for him, regardless of what everyone else thought. 

He couldn’t do this. He had to get out. He told one of the girls he wasn’t feeling well and to let Bill know, grabbed his coat and slipped out. He hoped that Blaine would know better than to ask him about it later.

Blaine found himself once again in the “ceremony room,” surrounding by the remaining guys. Cooper was standing in his usual spot near the fire place, a fire lit to give the room a glow. 

The producers and Kurt hadn’t fought him on his decision to send Aaron home for which he was thankful. Blaine just wanted to get through the ceremony and think about what Kurt’s abrupt exit from the bar earlier meant. He hadn’t had a chance to talk about it with Kurt yet and it was clear that they needed to talk. 

They couldn’t keep dancing around each other like this. 

He went through the motions of the ceremony, calling up each of the guys by name, offering them a bowtie and kissing them on the cheek, until Aaron was the last one standing in front of him. 

“I’m really sorry, Aaron,” Blaine said to him. “I know you didn’t want to perform this week and that’s okay, but performing is such a huge part of my life that I can’t see myself with someone who isn’t willing to try and have fun with it, even if they aren’t any good at it.” 

Aaron nodded and then stepped away, moving to leave the room, when he suddenly stopped. “This is bullshit,” he shouted. Blaine jumped – he’d always had a problem with raised voices startling him after his bashing. “Screw you all!” Aaron continued. “I gave up weeks of my life and a good job for this,” he swore again. “And I’m not even _gay_!” 

With that, he pushed over what Blaine hoped was not a very expensive vase and stomped (there was no other word for it) out of the room.

The room was stunned into silence and finally Bill called for them to cut. 

“Well,” Kurt spoke up, staring at the doorway. “I guess I’m going to have to up my background checking skills.”

“Kurt, could I talk to you for a minute?” 

Kurt froze, inches away from his escape. He’d just put on his coat and was about to head off to the hotel. 

“Sure,” he said softly, knowing it was probably a terrible idea. He let Blaine lead him into the conference room they used for their meetings with the other producers. “What’s up?” he asked, once they’re inside the room. Blaine cracked the door and then turned around, looking at him. 

“I thought we should talk about this,” Blaine told him, gesturing between Kurt and himself. 

“Talk about what?” Kurt replied, playing dumb. He couldn’t give away that he was feeling something for Blaine. He just couldn’t. It would ruin everything. 

“You know what, Kurt,” Blaine countered. “The way we feel about each other.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Blaine,” Kurt snapped, trying to move around him. Blaine grabbed his arm and Kurt stared at it, Blaine’s hand feeling as if it was searing his skin through the fabric of his coat. 

“You can’t pretend like you aren’t feeling something here too, Kurt,” Blaine paused just before he said Kurt’s name and Kurt had to fight the shiver going down his spine. “I know you’re feeling the same things I am.” 

“I am not!” Kurt exclaimed. “If this is what you wanted to talk to me about then I’m just going to go.” He jerked his arm out of Blaine’s grasp and moved for the door. 

Blaine slid in between him and the door and Kurt stopped short, his heart beating frantically. He couldn’t believe Blaine was forcing this. Didn’t he know what would happen if they acted on this? 

Kurt couldn’t let that happen. 

“If there’s nothing between us then prove it,” Blaine challenged, his amber eyes flashing.

“I just did,” Kurt pointed out.

“I don’t believe you,” Blaine insisted. 

“What would it take to convince you?” Kurt wanted to know. “Really, Blaine.” 

“Kiss me,” Blaine demanded. “Kiss me and prove that you don’t feel something for me.”


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine couldn’t sleep. He’d tried. He’d spent the night tossing and turning in his bed, only to get up and pace around the empty spaces in his bedroom. He finally ended up slumped in the chair in the corner, his mind racing as it replayed his conversation with Kurt over and over in his head. 

He was mortified at his own behavior to say the least. He’d been so, so sure that Kurt had felt something for him, just as he had feelings for Kurt. Blaine still couldn’t believe he’d actually dared Kurt to kiss him. He’d just been so desperate, the words spilled from his mouth before he could stop them. 

It was Kurt’s words at the demand though, that were keeping him awake hours later. 

A stone cold mask had dropped over Kurt’s face, an invisible wall erected between them. His voice had dropped low, sending shivers down Blaine’s spine but his words… his words had cut. 

“Aside from the fact that doing anything with you would be a breach of several contracts,” Kurt began, his tone nearly arctic, “The simple fact is, Blaine, that you’re not my type.” 

Blaine had stared at him, stunned and hurt, his insides crumpling up. 

“Now I’d like to leave, if that’s okay with you,” Kurt continued. Blaine had moved out of his way, a numbness stealing over his body as he’d headed up the stairs to his room, unable to watch Kurt leave. 

Now here he was, trying to figure out how he’d been so, so stupid.

Kurt awoke to puffy cheeks along with swollen and bloodshot eyes. His head pounded when he sat up and he groaned, his hands automatically moving to cradle his head in a feeble attempt at comfort. 

The night before slammed into his memory like a truck; the fight with Blaine, the hurtful words he’d said - the horrible, stunned expression on Blaine’s face that had stabbed Kurt in the chest like a knife. 

He’d come back to the hotel, collapsed into bed and cried himself to sleep. 

Kurt had never once thought he’d find anyone like Blaine – all through his high school years he’d hoped, but even once he’d escaped to New York, it still hadn’t happened. There’d been a few dates, a couple of kisses that had been absolutely terrible and then he’d given up, choosing to focus on his career instead. 

Then Blaine had shown up at that dinner with Cooper and Kurt had been lost ever since. 

He wasn’t sure what was worse – hurting Blaine or the guilt he now suffered, because Blaine had been correct about Kurt’s feelings. 

Kurt mentally scolded himself. He had to get it together – he needed to be on set in an hour and he couldn’t look like he’d spent all night crying.

The house was bustling when Blaine arrived downstairs. He’d managed to grab a couple of hours of sleep, but was sure he still looked horribly tired. Part of him didn’t even really care. He was over this whole thing. He didn’t feel for any of these guys what he felt for Kurt and he didn’t have the heart to try and fake it. 

Still, as Kurt had oh so succinctly pointed out, there were contracts at stake. Blaine couldn’t afford to be sued or fired – he still had to make ends meet somehow. 

Cooper caught sight of him and Blaine watched as Cooper’s eyes widened, his brother crossing the room to him. 

“You look terrible,” Cooper said without preamble. “Rough night?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Blaine suggestively. 

“Shut up, Coop,” Blaine said softly, unable to put any real emotion behind it. He was just numb. 

Cooper blinked at him for a second and then took Blaine by the arm, leading him into the conference room before Blaine could stop him. 

He sucked in a deep breath, the night before swimming right in front of his eyes, as if Cooper wasn’t there. 

“What’s up, squirt?” Cooper asked. 

“Nothing, just tired,” Blaine explained, hoping Cooper would let it drop. He longed for the days when Cooper was oblivious to Blaine, where Cooper focused on himself. Since Blaine’s move to New York, Cooper had been a lot better about that and their relationship had improved as a result. 

“It’s more than that,” Cooper replied, staring at him. “Something’s wrong.” 

“I just… I did something stupid and now I’m paying for it.” Blaine told him, hoping that would be enough.   
“What did you do?” Cooper pressed. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look like this before.” 

“I’m fine, Cooper, honest.” 

Cooper gave him a look of disbelief, but wasn’t able to comment further, as the door to the conference room opened. 

Blaine couldn’t hold in the gasp when he saw Kurt standing there. Kurt looked picture perfect of course, not even a hair out of place. Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, wanting to curl up into himself and disappear. 

“Bill wants you both in the main room to talk about the party,” Kurt told him, his voice professional, as if he was completely unaffected by Blaine standing there. And of course he was – Blaine wasn’t his type, after all. 

“Of course,” Cooper agreed, smiling at Kurt. Kurt, who normally would have blushed at Cooper’s unconscious flirtation, simply turned on his heel and walked away. He turned back to Blaine. “You want to tell me what’s going on here?”

“Drop it, Coop,” Blaine nearly snapped. “I said I’m fine.” 

He could feel Cooper’s doubtful gaze boring into him as he headed in the other room.

Kurt paced out by the pool, waiting for everyone to show up. They’d decided to keep this date simple – a party down by the pool. The crew was setting up cameras and music was blasting from a stereo nearby. 

He still felt terrible. He’d been so cold to Blaine, barely acknowledging him. Kurt knew he was doing the right thing though – both for his and Blaine’s careers and to keep them from breaching any contracts (namely Blaine’s). His chest ached, reminding him that even though he knew it was the right thing to do, it still felt all wrong. 

He wanted to wrap Blaine in his arms, kiss him senseless and tell him it was all a mistake, that he did have feelings for Blaine, that Blaine was rapidly becoming the best thing in his life. Getting to see him was a driving force for getting Kurt out of bed in the morning. 

The guys slowly trickled in, bathing suits on. Kurt was dismayed that even with several shirtless guys running around, he still only had eyes for Blaine. 

He was hopeless. 

Bill called them together told them that it was a party and to act like they normally would. 

He called out “Action!” a moment later and the festivities began. Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin when Blaine glanced at him and then frowned. Kurt looked away, finding a chair out of the way and sitting down. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Blaine couldn’t remember how much he’d had to drink. All he knew is that for the first time all day he felt amazing. He’d seen the look on Kurt’s face earlier and had gone straight for the wine the show had provided.

He laid his head on Sebastian’s shoulder and Sebastian smiled at him. “I wanna live here,” he slurred out, grinning happily. “I want to live here and make art and help people.” 

“I’m sure you do, killer,” Sebastian chuckled. “How much have you had to drink?”

“One,” Blaine managed an answer, holding up three of his fingers. 

“Uh huh,” Sebastian said. “I’m so sure.” 

“Kiss me?” Blaine asked, his head spinning a little. He wanted to feel something… nice. He wanted someone to want him. 

“I would, but I’m pretty sure you’d regret it if you did it while you’re drunk.” 

“You’re nice,” Blaine mumbled. “When did you get so nice?”

“I’ve always been nice.” Sebastian smirked.

“Liar,” Blaine giggled. “I’m gonna… gonna… go.” 

He got up, stumbling a little and moving away from the cameras. He stepped out of the shot and told one of the crew guys he was heading to the bathroom. He knew that they’d keep rolling, not wanting to miss a moment of the party. 

Blaine blinked, trying to clear his vision, looking for the bathroom. He found the door, fumbling with the knob and throwing it wide open. 

He stopped short, staring in shock at the occupants of the bathroom and then promptly burst into drunken, hysterical laughter.

“Wait, what?” Kurt stared at Blaine in shock. The rest of the party had wrapped up shortly after Blaine had disappeared and one of the crew had found him drunk and hysterical in the house. Kurt had ordered everyone to bed and had gotten to the house this morning to catch Blaine’s postdate interview with Cooper and to pull him in for a meeting with the other producers. 

Blaine winced and Kurt figured it was because he was hung over. He supposed it served him right.

“You heard me, Kurt,” Blaine murmured. “A double elimination: Nick and Jeff.” 

“But why would we do that?” Kurt muttered. “That’s a terrible idea.”

“I like it,” one of the producers chimed in. Kurt stiffened up at his words and tried not to comment. His entire career was based on this show succeeding and he wasn’t about to get into a fight with one of the producers over it. “It’ll be a big twist no one would see coming.”

“This entire show is a twist no one would see coming,” Blaine mumbled, putting a hand on his forehead. Kurt fought to keep the smirk off his face. 

The producers discussed it and ultimately agreed with Blaine. Kurt had never bitten his tongue so hard in his life. 

“You got what you wanted,” Kurt hissed at Blaine once they were the only two left in the room. “I hope you’re happy now.”

Blaine had just fallen into bed, his eyes closed, when a knock sounded at his door. 

“Come in,” he called, his face muffled by the pillow. 

He was promptly jostled by a figure jumped on his bed, dislodging him from the pillows. He looked up to see Jeff grinning at him and glanced over to see Nick smiling from the end of the bed. 

“You’re the best,” Jeff said. “I can’t believe you got them to send us both home without telling them that you saw us.” 

“I know what it’s like to want someone you can’t have,” Blaine replied. “You two should get to be happy.”

“We just wanted to come up and thank you before we headed over to the hotel,” Nick added. “We seriously owe you.” 

“It was nothing.” Blaine smiled. “Honest.” 

Nick and Jeff left after thanking him again and Blaine sighed, pulling the covers over his head. He just wanted to forget the world for a while – then maybe everything would stop hurting.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey, squirt,” Cooper said, getting Blaine’s attention. Blaine had been staring out the window, watching as the rain (probably freezing rain, from the way it was pelting the glass) hit the window. “Why the long face?”

Blaine just shrugged and didn’t answer.

“You know, if you keep making that expression, your face’ll get stuck that way,” Cooper pointed out.  
Blaine couldn’t help it, the corners of his mouth twitched. “That’s an old wives’ tale,” he replied quietly.

“How would I know? I don’t have any old wives.” Cooper said. “Do you need to do an Emotional Tornado? I can show you how.” 

Blaine couldn’t hold in the chuckle that escaped. “I think I’m okay.” 

“Then how about you tell me what’s wrong?”

Blaine sighed. “Where to begin?” 

“I’ve heard the beginning is a good place.” Cooper smiled softly at him. 

Blaine sighed and started talking. 

“I had my dates this week,” he began, clasping his hands in his lap. 

“Ah, so this is about who to choose?” Cooper asked. “Well, that’s what I’m here for. Lay it on me and I’ll help you figure it out.”

Blaine sighed. “Something like that.” He shifted a little. 

“Well, tell me about each of the dates and I’ll tell you who you should pick.” 

“Fine,” Blaine agreed after a moment. “Eli took me on a picnic lunch to a lighthouse.” 

Cooper laughed and Blaine glared. 

“Okay, I’m going to stop you right there,” Cooper told him. “Please tell me you’re not seriously considering him. He’s not right for you. You have no real interests in common and if you go with him, your entire place will be decorated in lighthouses.” 

“I know. When he wasn’t implying that he thought I’d be good in bed, lighthouses were all he talked about.” Blaine groaned. “I let him kiss me,” he half whispered after a moment. “There was just… nothing.” 

“So let’s scratch him off the list then,” Cooper told him. “What about Adam?”

Blaine smiled. “He’s cute and funny and that accent…” 

“But?” 

“I don’t know. There just isn’t a… spark? I guess.” 

“What did you guys do on your date?” Cooper asked.

“We stayed here – he cooked some of his favorite dishes from England and then we watched Downton Abbey.” 

Cooper laughed. “Well that’s a little stereotypical.” He wriggled his eyebrows at Blaine. “Did you kiss him?” 

“Yeah.”

“And?” Cooper pressed. Blaine shrugged. “Well that’s not a ringing endorsement.” 

“Nope.” 

“What about your date with Sebastian?” 

Blaine smiled. “We went to a club. It was fun.” 

“So basically it was like a mass orgy on the dance floor and there were lots of pretty beverages?” 

“Something like that, minus the alcohol,” Blaine answered. “We had a good time. Sebastian might be a little rough around the edges but we go back a long way.” 

“So do you think you could see something happen with him?”

“I don’t know… maybe?” Blaine frowned. The way he felt about Sebastian didn’t even compare to the way he felt just being in the same room as Kurt. “I don’t want to try and force something that’s not there and I don’t want to lose a good friend over it either.” 

Cooper nodded. “Did you kiss him too?” Blaine blushed. “Did we do a little _more_ than kissing then?”

“We almost…” Blaine trailed off, the implication clear. “But I couldn’t bring myself to go through with it.”

“Is it because you’re friends?” 

Blaine shrugged and Cooper stared at him with inquisitive eyes. 

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re not telling me something?” Cooper probed. Blaine tried not to, but he shifted uncomfortably on instinct. He hated confrontation, hated trying to hide things. He hated trying to hide his feelings for Kurt most of all. 

“It’s nothing,” Blaine muttered. “I’ll just be glad when this whole show is over and I can go back to my normal life.”

Kurt chose that moment to step into the room, and Blaine nearly gasped. It’d been days since he’d seen Kurt up close – Kurt had chosen not to accompany them on any of the dates. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Kurt said, his voice cool. “I need Blaine.” 

Blaine’s heart thumped for a half a second and he wished that Kurt words could be taken in a completely different context – but they wouldn’t be. 

“Sure,” Blaine replied, getting up. “Thanks Cooper.” 

“You’re welcome, little brother,” Cooper told him. Blaine could feel Cooper’s eyes on him and Kurt as they left the room.

The meeting with the producers ended with them all in agreement about who was going home and Blaine found himself once again in front of the roaring fire place, getting ready to hand out bowties.

Only this time, there were just two in the box. Blaine was going have to decide which of the final two he was going to propose to (or neither of them, but the producers had strongly encouraged that Blaine actually pick one of the men). 

He took a deep breath as Cooper went through the introduction and explained what Blaine would be doing, and then the room fell silent, everyone looking to Blaine. He could see Kurt hovering in the back of the room, behind the camera and he took another breath. He told himself to get a grip and get it over with.

“I had a good time this week, going out with the three of you,” Blaine began, looking at Sebastian, Adam and Eli. They all smiled at him as he met their gazes. “Unfortunately, one of you still has to go home. It was a tough decision.

“Adam,” he continued. Adam stood up and approached him. Blaine picked up a bowtie from the tray and held it out. “Will you accept this bowtie?” 

Adam nodded, smiling at him. Blaine put the bowtie on him and kissed him on the cheek. Adam went back to the sofa and sat down. Sebastian and Eli both stood, moving so they were in front of Blaine. “Sebastian. You and I go a long way back. I’ve been struggling this week with deciding if we’re just friends or if we could be something more.” He paused, looking toward Eli.

“Eli, getting to know you over the last few weeks has been great. You’re different and interesting.” 

He paused again, going for dramatic effect this time. 

“Eli, I’m sorry, but I don’t think we’ve got enough in common or the right kind of chemistry to make a life together work.” 

Eli nodded as Blaine leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. Then Eli stepped back, leaving just Sebastian in front of Blaine. “Sebastian,” he said. “Will you accept this bowtie?”

“Of course,” Sebastian replied, moving in close so Blaine could fasten the bowtie around his neck. Blaine went to kiss him on the cheek but Sebastian turned his head at the last second, and their lips touched instead. Sebastian deepened the kiss, taking Blaine by surprise, before he finally pulled away. 

Blaine searched Sebastian’s gaze, wondering if Sebastian had felt anything and had to smile when he saw the smirk cross Sebastian’s face. 

“And there you have it folks. Blaine has narrowed his choice down to two – tune in next week for our live two hour finale and reunion show. We’ll relive all the great moments on the show and catch up with the other guys and see what they’re up to.” Cooper paused, smiling. “And if we’re really lucky, Blaine will pick one of the remaining guys to spend the rest of his life with.” 

Blaine’s heart dropped at those words but he forced his smile into place until Bill called for them to cut.  
He strode out of the room before anyone could stop him, unable to take it for one moment longer. He was glad that all of the filming was out of the way. He would be going home in the morning and wouldn’t have to come back here and have his heart repeatedly broken by Kurt for the next two months. 

The show had been slated to start airing in March and Blaine knew that he’d be doing the finale at the beginning of May. He had until then to get over one Kurt Hummel. 

He pushed open his bedroom door and flopped on the bed, his eyes closing. 

“Are you sleeping with him?” 

Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Kurt’s irate voice. He sat up and stared Kurt in shock. Kurt was… well, he was stunning. His eyes were open wide, looking bluer than ever. His cheeks were flushed and his hands were clenched and if Blaine didn’t know better, he’d think that Kurt was upset about him sleeping with another guy. 

“I don’t see how that’s your business,” Blaine replied. “You’ve made it perfectly clear how you feel about me.” 

“This show is my baby, it’s my career on the line, Blaine,” Kurt retorted, his eyes flashing. 

“So you’ve said, repeatedly,” Blaine snapped, loosening his bowtie and jerking if off, tossing it to the bed. “I got the picture; you don’t need to draw me a map too.” He took off his jacket and hung it over the back of the arm chair near his bed. “It’s still not any business of yours if I’m fucking Sebastian.” 

Kurt flinched at his language and Blaine just chuckled. He moved around Kurt and pulled his bedroom door open wide. “So why don’t you get the hell out?” 

Kurt stared at him for a long moment, his eyes still wide, his breathing coming in rapid pants. What happened next was like something from a dream – because instead of turning and leaving like Blaine expected him to, Kurt turned and practically launched himself at Blaine. 

Their lips met in a fierce kiss that Blaine felt all the way to his toes. The force of Kurt’s motion sent him backward into the door, slamming it shut. Blaine didn’t care, all that mattered was that Kurt’s lips were on his and Kurt’s body was pressing him up against the door in all the best ways and he couldn’t believe it because _he’d been right about Kurt all along._

Blaine lifted Kurt up, their lips never parting. Kurt’s legs wrapped around Blaine’s waist as Blaine walked them the short distance to the bed. He lowered Kurt down onto the bed, Kurt tugging Blaine down on top of him insistently. 

It was here, with Kurt, that Blaine knew what was missing between him and Sebastian the other night; the reason he hadn’t been able to commit to sex was because it hadn’t felt like this. 

Then Kurt bit his lip and Blaine stopped thinking all together.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine threw himself into finding a job on Broadway once the filming hiatus started. He had two months to find something before he was needed back to film the finale, and he was going to put his new found fame to good use.   
It paid off after a few weeks – he landed a chorus role in an off-Broadway production. He promptly dived into the work, rehearsing and learning his part. When he wasn’t lighting up the stage at night, he was doing promo work for the show – photo shoots (from which Kurt was conspicuously absent) and interviews, all of them with forced smiles and speculation about who he’d pick. 

He basically made sure to keep himself as busy as possible - anything that kept Blaine from thinking about Kurt and how Kurt had been gone that last morning when he’d woken up. Anything that kept him from re-reading Kurt’s note a million times in a row, to the point where Blaine could now recite it from memory in his sleep. 

_Dear Blaine,_ it had read. _You were right – about everything. I do have feelings for you. I’m sorry that I lied and I hurt you and that I’m leaving you this note instead of sticking around. It’s better this way.  
Please don’t try to contact me – you’d only be making it harder to do what has to be done._

_Love,  
Kurt _

 

Blaine hadn’t known he could hurt the way he did when he’d first read it. It was one thing to think hed been way off, that he’d mistaken Kurt’s feelings. It was another to know that Kurt felt the same way and was refusing him anyway. He nearly called Kurt a half a dozen times, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

He’d been rejected enough. 

Blaine had no idea how he would get through the finale and he still had no idea who he was going to pick. He kept putting off thinking about any of it until it was too late – the day of the finale had arrived.

Kurt didn’t know that a heart could actually break in two, but that’s what happened the morning after he snuck out of Blaine’s bedroom. He’d written that note, trying to hold back his tears, and then he’d snuck out without looking back (he couldn’t because otherwise he’d stay and he couldn’t do that either). Their night together had been amazing (so amazing that he could still feel Blaine’s hands on him sometimes, usually when he was drifting off to sleep at night). 

His boss had been impressed with the show once it had been edited together and shown to him. He’d recommended Kurt for advancement and Kurt now had his very own Development Producer title. He couldn’t believe it.

If only he’d been able to get Blaine out of his mind – it was the one flaw in his perfect life. 

He stayed away from the promotional work for the show, trusting the marketing department to handle it. Kurt knew he couldn’t risk seeing Blaine again. He had no idea how he would handle the finale filming – he’d been so hands on during the show so far that it would be bizarre if he wasn’t on set that night. 

When the night of the finale finally arrived, Kurt found he wasn’t anywhere near ready to see Blaine again. He told himself that he was an adult, that Blaine was an adult and they could do this. 

They had to.

Blaine stared down at the small black velvet box in his hands. One of the crew had just handed it to him and Blaine had simply sort of frozen upon having it place in his hand. 

This was it. It was clear that the producers were urging him to pick someone to marry – of course they were. They wanted higher ratings and true love to come out of their show so it got more attention. They wanted to film a wedding special this summer with him and the guy he picked. Blaine took a shaky breath, suddenly feeling like the walls were closing in on him. 

“Hey, squirt,” Cooper said, making Blaine jump by coming up behind him and clapping him hard on the shoulder. “Excited?”

“That’s not the word I’d use,” Blaine mumbled, adjusting the collar of the tuxedo he’d been forced into upon his arrival at the studio. They were doing the finale live there, from a set put together to resemble “ceremony room” at the mansion they’d filmed at. Then Blaine would be led outside to a garden set they’d put together, where he would “hopefully pick one of the guys”, as Bill had put it. 

Blaine had been asked multiple times if he knew what choice he was going to make (by Bill, Gustave, the producers… basically everyone except Kurt). He’d simply just shrugged at all of them in reply, because Blaine had no freaking clue what he was going to do. Two months off hadn’t made his decision any easier. He sighed.

Part of him said that he should just propose to Sebastian, even though Blaine couldn’t quite picture himself settled down with him. Sebastian just… didn’t seem quite like the settling type. There was also that pesky notion that his feelings for Sebastian were nothing compared to his feelings for Kurt. In the end, Blaine knew that he wouldn’t be proposing to Adam, no matter how charming and sweet he was. 

“You sound like you’re about to marched in front of a firing squad,” Cooper replied. 

“That’s exactly how it feels,” Blaine whispered. He chanced a glance at Cooper, seeing his brother’s eyebrows furrowed at him with concern. 

“You don’t have to pick anyone, you know,” Cooper pointed out. 

“I know,” Blaine said. “I just…” 

Cooper put his hands on Blaine’s shoulders and rubbed them soothingly. “Trust me,” he told Blaine. “Things will all work out like they’re supposed to.” 

Bill called for everyone on set and Blaine let Cooper lead him over. 

It was time to face the music.

Kurt tried to be as inconspicuous as possible when he arrived at the studio. He kept in the background, making sure everything was running smoothly. He kept away from Blaine, hiding and ducking and avoiding every time Kurt thought he’d caught sight of him. 

The hardest moment of the night so far had been making sure the ring (in the shape of a bowtie, of course), was delivered to Blaine’s hands. He only cried for a few minutes after that, holed up in the bathroom until he could get himself together. 

Bill led them all through a quick run through of what was going to happen during the show (including a live studio audience, as well as three VT runs, showing flashbacks from the show), and then what would happen after, for when Blaine would choose one of the guys. Kurt tried not to flinch at that part, hanging on the outskirts of the crowd. It sounded like Blaine had made up his mind and was going to definitely pick one of them, from the way the Bill went into detail. 

Kurt tried to look on the bright side – at least the show would get good ratings. He knew that most of the fans were hoping Blaine would pick Sebastian – they had chemistry and a past. Kurt hoped he could make it through the night without another breakdown.

Blaine tried to stay as focused as he could on the reunion part of the show so he didn’t have to think about what was coming after. He laughed and talked with the guys, genuinely interested in what they’d gotten up to since the show had filmed. Evan was writing a book, Aaron had landed a modeling gig, Chandler was doing a radio show, Eli had gone on a lighthouse tour in New England, Nick and Jeff were now officially dating and living together, Adam had gone home to England to visit family, and Sebastian, well, he was Sebastian and didn’t seem to have done much of anything. Blaine talked about his show and they showed some of the behind the scenes stuff, much to the audience’s delight. 

Then came a clip reel of different moments and Cooper led them through talking about each one – Chandler and the horse, Aaron admitting he wasn’t gay, Nick and Jeff going home at the same time. 

Finally that came to an end, and Blaine knew he was simply out of time.

Kurt was trying to keep his distance as Blaine was led outside to the garden set, a microphone tucked into his jacket. Kurt could see him twiddling with the ring box and he clenched his jaw. He knew it wasn’t fair to be upset about this – he’d made his bed and now he had to lie in it. 

It still hurt like a bitch anyway. 

Soft music started as they came back from commercial break. Blaine was at the bottom of a staircase with Cooper off to the side, waiting. 

Cooper introduced Adam and Adam descended the stairs, meeting Blaine at the bottom. Kurt watched as Blaine smiled and took Adam’s hand. He steeled himself, preparing for anything that might happen next. 

He let out a huge sigh of relief when Blaine explained to Adam that while Adam was great, Blaine couldn’t imagine them getting married. Blaine kissed Adam on the cheek and Adam left the stage quietly. Cooper sent them to commercial break and Blaine looked like he was wandering around nervously, shaking his hands every so often.   
Kurt wanted nothing more than to comfort him. 

Cooper announced Sebastian and Kurt had to keep himself in check, reminding himself that it would be a very bad idea to rush Sebastian and smack the smirk off his face. 

Sebastian came to a stop in front of Blaine and they joined hands. 

“Sebastian,” Blaine said. “We’ve been friends a long time. I’ve spent a lot of time trying to decide if that friendship has turned into something more,” he continued. 

Blaine paused and Kurt felt like his heart had stopped, waiting to see what Blaine would say next.   
“I’m sorry, I just… I don’t think we’d do well if we got married,” he told Sebastian. Kurt let out a huge breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

Okay, so his show wouldn’t get a wedding follow up. It was fine. He had his promotion, everything was good.

“It’s okay, killer,” Sebastian said, kissing Blaine lightly on the lips before walking away. Cooper pulled Blaine to him, putting his arm around Blaine’s shoulders and turning him so they were both facing the camera.

“Tell us what you’re thinking right now,” Cooper urged him. 

Kurt turned to leave. It was over – there was just some wrap up stuff now and then the filming would be done and Kurt’s first show would be successful and in the can and he could maybe learn how to breathe so it didn’t hurt. 

“I just didn’t feel like there was enough for me to marry either one of them, though they’re great guys,” Kurt heard Blaine say as he started to walk away. 

“And you’d think that’s where we’d leave it, right?” Cooper replied, and Kurt paused wondering what the hell was going on. He waited for the show to go to commercial, for someone to demand to know what Cooper was doing, but no one did. He caught Gustave and Bill both giving him looks but he had no idea what the expressions on their faces could possibly mean. “Except that something interesting happened on the set of the show while we were filming, something that only a few people know about.” 

Kurt turned back around to see Cooper smiling charmingly at the camera. “My little brother came on this show to find love – and he did. Just not with any of the guys that had been picked for him.”

Blaine’s mouth was hanging open and he was staring at Cooper in shock and Kurt was pretty much doing the same thing from where he was standing. 

“I noticed during filming that Blaine seemed closer to one person and, after following up with Blaine’s personal cameraman, I found I was definitely correct.” Cooper grinned at the camera and Kurt’s heart pounded in his chest. “Kurt Hummel, would you join us please?”

Kurt didn’t know what to do. He wanted to pinch himself and make sure he was dreaming because this was not happening, not here, not now, not live on his first show and oh, _God_ , the network was going to _kill_ him and – then he locked eyes with Blaine. 

Blaine, whose amber eyes were pleading with him to please, _please_ take a chance. 

Kurt’s feet seemed to move of their own accord, walking toward Blaine like he was caught in some kind of magnetic pull. 

“Kurt!” Cooper exclaimed, grabbing Kurt’s hand when he was close enough and joining it with Blaine’s. He barely kept himself from jumping out of his skin when their hands touched. “I knew I couldn’t let my brother leave this show without a chance at happiness, so I took a look at some of Gustave’s video, spliced it together, presented it to your bosses at the network and they loved it!” he crowed. 

“You…” Blaine tried to say something but Kurt wasn’t surprised he couldn’t get the words out. 

“Everyone sit back and relax, and watch the real love story of this show,” Cooper continued. The show cut to the video, playing behind them on the wall. 

Kurt couldn’t believe it – everything from Kurt and Blaine meeting in the hallway after Blaine had gone swimming to even them kissing in Blaine’s room and slamming the door was in this video. Blaine’s face was red and Kurt was sure his was too. 

“And that brings us to now,” Cooper started again, once the video was over. “To this moment.” He gave Blaine a look that Kurt didn’t quite understand, but Blaine seemed to because he nodded. Blaine took both of Kurt’s hands in his and then dropped down to one knee. 

“Kurt,” he said, his voice choked with emotion, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “I know this is kind of crazy. I know it’s not what you expected. We probably don’t know each other well enough and this is probably the most insane thing that I’ve ever done, but…” he trailed off, letting go of one of Kurt’s hands and pulling the ring box out of his pocket and opening it. “Marry me?”

Kurt stared down at him, dumbfounded for a moment. Was this really happening? He still felt like it could all be a dream. He took a deep breath, smiled, and threw caution to wind for what might be the first time in his life. 

“Yes.” 

Blaine let out a choked laugh and slid the ring on his finger and then Blaine’s lips were on his.

The show was a success – the ratings through the roof. Kurt and Blaine opted not to get married on television – much to Blaine’s relief – even though the network had made them all kinds of ridiculous offers. The wedding of their dreams, any honeymoon location they could want. But their answer was still no. Their relationship was not for show. He’d had enough of making a public spectacle of himself.

Kurt stepped into the living room of their honeymoon suite, dressed impeccably for dinner. Blaine’s mouth watered at the sight of him, but Kurt wagged his finger as if he knew what Blaine was thinking.

“Uh uh,” Kurt said. “We’re actually keeping these reservations.” Blaine chuckled, because they really hadn’t spent much time outside their hotel room during their trip. “Cooper just called, by the way.”  
Blaine groaned. 

“He says he’s got a new idea for a show,” Kurt continued, staring at him with a critical eye. Blaine had no idea what kind of show it could possibly be, but he knew what that look meant.

“No way,” he refused. “Never again.” 

Kurt just smiled.

“I mean it, Kurt,” Blaine said, glaring at his husband. 

“Uh, huh,” Kurt agreed, taking his hand. He sounded like he didn’t believe Blaine in the slightest. Blaine sighed but couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips as followed he Kurt out the door for dinner.


End file.
